Walking to Death
by Sasusakui
Summary: Sequel to Long Corridor of Lies. This continuation starts off with Sally and Alex together, both as reapers and reaping souls together. Every time Sally steals a soul away from a human, she can't help but think of Aiden and how he's doing now that she knew the truth. Thus begins her true predicament, will she consider going back to him? Or will she leave him to rot like she said?
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow 'Long Corridor of Lies' fans and readers ^^. I introduce to you the sequel to that nine chapter short story (or more if my memory is correct) and would like for you guys to read this prologue first to get you into the feel of this new environment I created for Sally, Aiden, Alex, Bishop, and a couple of newbies (non-OC's) and oldies (for those that are believed to have passed on already). Anyway, on to the prologue of this tragedy, or bad-romance..whatever you wanna call it.

* * *

Prologue

I Wouldn't Want To Be King

* * *

It was cold here in this plane..and Sally could feel it throughout her whole being. She didn't know if she had a body or not, she couldn't establish her existence long enough in her mind to call herself alive...or 'there' at all.

She was death—is death. Is this how they were suppose to feel? Cold and alone? Forever looming in a world with nothing coming into it or pouring out of it. Just a floating void. Her limbs felt chained down to what felt like the bottom of the pit, her skin or flesh, pressed against the dark cold bitingly so. Her wings, big and black, were losing their feathers..immobile and unable to set her free from the binds that held her.

She wondered if this was what is was like for Aiden. A world without her..a place without her constant breathing to remind him that she was next to him, and alive. She wondered...if Aiden felt like this right now, if he's seeing what she's seeing and feeling what she's feeling, if he's looking up into the world and seeing absolutely nothing as she was right now.

There was no ounce in her that regretted anything, she excepted her fate as it was right then. It wasn't hell, for reapers such as herself, had no place there. No room.

Was this death? Was she dying? Tears flowed down her cheeks as she listened to Alex sobbing above her, what she wouldn't give to just touch him and tell him that this was for a good cause, that this was the price for loving him and showing mercy to souls that were already meant to die..even going as far as bringing some back.

There was struggle going on above her, they were taking Alex away. He wasn't allowed to grieve for his lost love encased forever in a plane he could not touch, he couldn't even see her. She closed her eyes as she drifted off to a motion-less sense of feeling, concluding it as sleep.

Her mind wondered right before her eyes shut. Would she sleep longer and longer for however many centuries she was down here? Longer until she feels nothing and disappears? Eternal sleep?...darkness...loneliness...cold...the embodiment of death.

Aiden laid still in the same house he committed his sins in. He hadn't cleaned himself up ever since the last time he spoke to Sally. It was because she showed him the last bit of love she still had for him, that he was still alive...still breathing...and with the decision whether or not to live on his own from now on. Start anew.

But how could he?

Again Sally sacrificed her all for him, including her life after death.

_'I'm doing this because I love you' her breath still tingled his neck and ears. 'I will never forgive you for what you did...but you were my best friend before becoming what you are now, I want to keep the last one I have left'_

Her smile disappeared into his memory and he couldn't help ,but cry. The agony in his sobs echoed through Alex's as he wept in front of the gates he was not allowed entrance into.

Aiden felt dead, more dead than he felt after regaining his humanity and soul. He was given a second chance, but he couldn't understand why...he was the thief that stole away his own happiness and love. But why did Sally have to suffer even more because of his faults? He would give anything to trade places with Sally, after what he saw...nothing could've broken him up more.

_'It's because I love you' _

Her words never ceased to echoe through his mind and seemed to echoe more through the floor boards he laid on top of. He didn't know what to do next..so he laid there in the house he called home with his friends, and the love nest in which he shared with his lover. Until he turned to dust, bits of him breaking away with every second that went by.

* * *

A/N: well. You know how this is gonna turn out so be prepared for some crying...:"(


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I bet you guys are excited ^^ I hope this sequel lives up to your expectations :3

* * *

Chapter 1

**Angels of Boston**

* * *

She could see it. The numbers above countless of heads walking towards her and away from her. Sally was grateful of the fact that no one could see her, they would've thought her odd how she was just standing there in the middle of the street, knowing humans they probably would've hoped she got run over. Her eyes lingered all around her as she looked for those that were soon..about to die.

Whether it be from heart attack, accident, or murder...she would know and she would be there to fill her quota for today. Alex always recommended that she watch the death as that person's soul left their body, that it would open her eyes to just how valuable a human life (as well as a human soul) actually is.

The wind blew Sally's deep brown hair around, and she faced the direction it was coming from. Smelling the familiar scent of her home, and automatically thinking about Aidan. It had been a decade since then, yet it felt as if it was just yesterday when she said those words, condemning him to rot and die alone. She shut her mind and eyes away from the memory and laid it to rest, there was nothing left to feel for him, nothing but resentment and dead love.

To get her mind away from Aidan, she frequently thought about Alex, her previous lover before Aidan and the same person that saved her from Aidan. Their relationship hadn't changed from the fiery thing that it was, it was totally different from the way she had felt with Aidan, the sweet love. With Alex, it was sexual and toe-curling, almost wanting to make her moan at the thought of him and how much pleasure he gave her. It was sensual.

Other than their relationship being the way it was, he still taught her the ropes of being a successful reaper everyday. At that time he was all seriousness, maybe even a bit sadistic, but not to the extremities.

Just before she smelt her prey, a slight jingling in her head sounded off Alex's call for her to return to him. She wanted to stay in this plane a little longer, let the feeling of nostalgia hit her full blast but the call only got louder and more annoying the more she didn't answer to it. Sighing, she disappeared from the human plane and ventured to hers.

The world she stood in now was the same as the one she just left, except in a different hue and very desolate, other reapers didn't seem to like these parts. Everything was much more vibrant in color, almost blindingly so. Sally walked around the area before heading straight home, glancing at the world with a different perspective. It was ironic...a world full of reapers was such a beautiful place.

Her eyes glanced at the house she use to own with her fiancé in the human plane..it looked the same in this plane except green in color.

Her mind didn't linger longer than it had to on that thought and she simply stepped through the door. She shivered before opening her eyes, letting the feeling of passing through matter wash over her like rain. Her being rippled like water in front of Alex, he saw her reaction to the matter change and couldn't help but smirk. She was still a newbie, her after life now depended on him and he couldn't help but be fascinated by the idea of having the strong Sally depend on him, for life. She opened her eyes slowly and they resonated a deep ruby red instead of their naturally earthy brown, Alex was not surprised.

"You interrupted me for what?" She asked Alex as she walked past him briefly.

Alex rubbed the back of his head, his black hair still wavy after being messed with. "Your eyes are red.."

Sally waved the matter away. "I haven't eaten yet...it's fine"

He rose his eyebrows. "Oh really? You know it's not a good idea for you to go hungry..do you remember what happened the last time?" He asked.

"You almost had to put me down" Sally said with a distant smirk. "I almost devoured you"

Alex walked up to her pulled her hair away from her face. "Even though the thought sounds pleasing...I couldn't let you have your way. Your a cannibal"

Sally glared at him as he poked fun of her condition and shook out of his grasp, stomping away. He smirked again, and followed her to wherever she went. He loved her in a bad mood, the sex was amazing when she was not in the mindset to play around.

"Why did you call me here anyway, you do know I haven't fed nor filled my quota for today right?" She grumbled at him.

He shrugged lightly. "I needed you near me. When you aren't here I get worried.." He trailed off.

Sally's eyebrows scrunched together in frustration as she faced him. "Worried I'll see Aidan.." She angrily shook off her over coat as it fell hard to the floor. "You wouldn't miss me if I'm not here..we're connected so you can feel me wherever I am"

Alex was not yet at a loss for words, she was right about the Aidan-thing. He would sometimes catch her sitting on their couch and staring off into space and he would wonder if her mind was on Aidan. The one who almost took her from him forever. Alex couldn't except that, he never would. He didn't care how Sally felt on the situation, if she truly loved him then her eyes and her mind would never stray off of him.

Growing a bit irritated himself, he walked towards her and grabbed her roughly by the chin and pulling her face closer to his.

"Of course I would be worried about that!" He semi-yelled at her. "Just the thought of you thinking about him makes me disgusted" he growled.

She defied him with her eyes, unwavering and not daring to look away. "You can't expect me to just forget about him Alex. Yes, what he did was terrible, but...he was a good thing in my life before all of this happened" she wrenched her chin away from him and walked away. "Don't be so selfish Alex"

That night, or what appeared to be night in this plane. Alex and Sally sat at arm's length from eachother. Confined to the house because souls were nearly un-findable at this time of night. Reapers didn't sleep, nor were they able to feel any sort of fatigue, so they drifted around..going about their business. In Alex's and Sally's case, they just sat in silence.

Alex noticed Sally deep in thought again. There ,but not really there. She wasn't with him, but somewhere far away..a place he couldn't attempt to touch or break. He wanted to shake her up, grab her attention, but he decided against and thought about things himself. Eventually, he found himself lost too. His mind scrambled all over about souls and quotas he was suppose to fill some days ago, but he was favored so he was let off with a warning and a word of '_hurry the fuck up'_.

Sally broke out of her trance and noticed Alex for the first time, studying his features as he stared into space. His angular jaw and broad chest poking out from his deep green v-neck, his deep onyx eyes that almost looked like coal, and his slightly upturned lips that were thin and straight. Alex could feel eyes on him and broke out of his trance easier than Sally did.

"What?" He muttered.

She frowned slightly, realizing he was still mad with her. "You can't be serious.." She said in slight disbelief.

He felt the urge to roll his eyes at her, she didn't really think he would let this roll over that easy did she?

"You called me selfish for worrying about our relationship..of course I'm angry with you" Alex muttered, not really looking at her.

Sally looked at him fully now, her attention on the words that just left his mouth. "I called you selfish because you didn't think about how I felt..your telling me to forget one of my best friends"

"Then turned lover, then turned murderer, then turned betrayer and liar...the list goes on" he muttered once again, still not looking at her.

Sally stared at him until he felt uncomfortable and he was forced to return the gaze. She squinted at him as if she was going to ask a questioned, and just her eyes silenced him into mutual agreement.

She barely spoke above a whisper. "Don't remind of his faults Alex..I already had enough trouble trying to forget them"

She sighed and shook her head. "Do you know why I love you?"

This question caught Alex completely off guard. He never asked himself that question with out having the answer of this: "_She's loved me ever since we first met in the human plane, we were destined to be together_" but he never asked himself what qualities about himself did she actually favor.

He gave her a blank look and she pulled away from him in a surprise manner, her eyebrows raising incredulously.

"Alex.." Sally began to get sad. "Do you really not put that much faith in yourself to not already know why I love you?" She asked him gently.

He still held a blank still look on his face as the pitying expression that Sally made was directed at him.

"Your very assertive, when you see something you want you go and get it" she spoke softly. "You protect me and smother me with your love, in your own way"

Alex felt tingly. Getting such praise from Sally boosted his ego to a point that was dangerous.

"And.." She added with a slight purr in her voice. "Your _very_ good in bed"

That sent him over the edge, and he pounced on her moments later.

* * *

Aidan

The night was cold as usual, but nothing he could feel. It would look bad if he didn't wear a jacket in the brisk cold, so that's just what he did, a light black jacket occupied his back. His breath came out in big, long whisps, his thoughts all over the place as he looked for a place to temporarily rest his head. He couldn't stay in that house anymore, that place where he felt so himself, the place where he first realized he loved Sally...there was no way.

So he went to the place where he felt most understood.

He didn't have a moment to waste, he needed to get as far away from the house as possible. Aidan didn't even trust himself with the thought of looking back at the home one last time.

"I knew you would come back.." A voice said. "Sooner or later"

Aidan didn't give the red-haired female so much as a glance. He could honestly care less about her and her feelings for him. Ever since Bishop took her in as his own after Aidan himself mistakenly killed her, there was always something about Rebecca that Aidan disliked. Maybe it was the way she looked at him, as if she wanted and expected him to pour himself out to her without her asking. There was just something about her...

Aidan didn't look at her when he walked into her apartment, his shades, dark and hiding never left his face.

"I didn't come here for you" Aidan made that clear to her. "I came here for my own desires" he let her know.

She frowned. "Now Aidan.." She said with slight venom. "You know our relationship is more than that..you come to me when you feel abandoned by sweet little Sally, and then you proceed to look to me"

She saw that she was striking a sensitive chord with Aidan, so she pressed on to put him in his place. Rebecca had to prove that she wasn't the little tramp he made her out to be, she would prove to him that their relationship was more than what it was...it was way more.

"You have no idea what your talking about Rebecca" he spat at her.

Her eyes narrowed to slits at him. "You really don't think I know what's going on with you?...You honestly think I don't know why you even decided to make your fake little world for that dead girl?"

Aidan flexed his fists uncontrollably, he knew violence against a woman was unexceptable, but then again...this wasn't a 'woman' he was talking to. This.._vixen_..would do anything under the sun for him, any sort of nasty and degrading thing that Aidan asked her for. She would settled for a threesome if he wished for it, and therefore Aidan could not consider her a 'woman'..therefore Aidan could hit her.

Rebecca's pupils widened as the back of Aidan's hand came swiftly towards her face, not able to dodge or move at all, the force of the strike knocked Rebecca off of her feet and on to the ground. Blood pooled from her mouth and an aching headache started to form, the shock from the hit stopped registering inside her mind and eventually disappeared, it never happened.

She recovered fast and raised herself up on her arms and knees, wiping the dripping blood from her mouth as if she fell asleep and drooled on herself.

Aidan couldn't stand the sight of her slinking towards him. As if nothing happened, as if the words that came from her mouth weren't already disintegrating his conscious despite there still being one. He started to re-think staying with Rebecca, yes she understood him and all of his vampiric troubles, but he needed to re-build himself and as much as he didn't want to admit it...he needed support.

Rebecca didn't seem like that person. He already knew who was more than capable of filling the void inside himself.

"If your heart is what's truly bothering you Aidan.." Rebecca said. "Then just turn it off, or rip it out...she was the reason it was able to beat again in the first place"

* * *

A/N: first chapter is out and completed. I think it's ridiculous for a two thousand and something chapter of your long awaited sequel to take three-four days. I think that is just plain bull-shit -_- so I'm going to re-evaluate my life and try to get better with this because procrastination is just a bitch.


End file.
